Cuddle
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: When having a rough, over worked day, it's nice to just sit down and cuddle with your loved one. ObiAni fluff


Cuddle

The day's events had finally caught up to him. Weariness had finally crept into his mind and body. If the smallest breeze had blown past him at this very moment, he would have found his face planted in the floor.

Taking in a deep breath, Anakin dragged himself further down the hallway and closer to his and Obi-Wan's apartment. His weary steps faltered as he thought more and more of Obi-Wan. Anakin threw out a hand to catch himself before that previous thought of falling flat on his face became realty.

Taking in a deep breath the Padawans blue eyes hazed over as he thought of his master. He was the perfect Jedi, the perfect human being, the perfect lover, the perfect…everything. Obi-Wan was a rose among weeds. A gem among stones, he was just…astounding.

"Yes…astounding." Anakin said, speaking his thoughts aloud. He also knew that he was late, and Obi-Wan would pester him about punctuality. His master may be perfect, but his lectures sure were annoying.

"But," Anakin said, speaking his thoughts aloud again. "He looks so desirable when he's riled up." Running a hand through his spiky blondish hair, Anakin keyed in the door and entered as it whooshed open.

His grin was quickly replaced with a frown when he realized his master was not home. His mood turning sour, Anakin stomped his way in to the apartment and threw himself on the coach.

"Of course, when I want him here he isn't. When I don't, he's here. Sith! The force hates me sometimes." Pulling his legs up on to the couch, Anakin dropped his bottom lip into a pout, sulking.

Unbeknown to the Padawan, Obi-Wan was watching Anakin, a smile on his soft lips. Anakin hadn't even noticed him sitting in the kitchen, waiting for him to get home so that they could be together.

God, he had missed him through out the day. Anakin was his light and the excitement in his dim world. Anakin was….astounding. Yes, astounding was the word. Anakin was the one who had recognized that the love they had for each other was more then a fatherly kind of love. It was raw, passionate, ever-lasting love.

A love that they both shared for each other.

Smirking, his more devious side coming out to play, Obi-Wan stood with a quietness that could rival that of a mouse. Moving ever so silently, he moved into the common room, the darkness concealing him from Anakin's view.

Looking up, Obi-Wan stopped, his breath escaping past his lips. The moonlight shone through the balconies window, cascading its luminous glow on Anakin. He took a picture with his mind, a picture that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Anakin looked so young and innocent as he sat on the coach. His pout still fresh on his lips, his eyes looking up at the night sky, at the stars he so longed to explore. His blue eyes were glazed over, dreaming of some new adventure no doubt.

Obi-Wan then moved behind the couch. Leaning over the back and ever so silently down to his Padawan's ear, he whispered.

"Hello Anakin."

"Meep!" Anakin spun his head around staring deep into Sea-green eyes. His lips only a breaths distance away from Obi-Wan's. Sweat beaded across his forehead and dampened his palms as his blue eyes widened at the shock of his master being so close to him.

"When did you-?"

"I was always here Anakin." Moving in closer, Obi-Wan's eyes traced Anakin's features, and his mouth set in to a firm line. "Are you well?"

His hand came up to cradle the younger mans face as he stepped over the plain couch to settle himself beside Anakin. Whom in turn let out a low chuckle as he watched his master.

"What?"

"That was a very unlike Obi-Wan thing to do." Obi-Wan responded with a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. Which of course enticed another sumptuous chuckle from Anakin.

"Don't change the subject. Are you not feeling well Anakin?" Fixing his eyes intently on the teen, he spoke again. "Tell me the truth." Anakin closed his mouth at those last words, sighed and leaned in to Obi-Wan's side. In which the older man responded with lifting his arm and draping it over the blonde's shoulders. His loving force signature already soothing the aches and pains in the young mans body.

"I'm just tired, nothing serious." Obi-Wan's grip tightened on Anakin's shoulder and he brought his other hand up to grip the young mans chin. Turning Anakin to face him, Obi-Wan looked deep into his Tatooine sky blue eyes.

"Anakin, being tired is serious. If you are too tired your body won't be able to fight of anything that may ail you." With a sigh, Anakin attempted to move his head, but Obi-Wan held him firmly, his gaze never faltering. He spoke again, his inner core accent becoming more pronounced.

"If you're sick Anakin, I want you to tell me immediately. No mater if it's a cough or a full blown fever. Please, come to me. Please?" How could he say no? Obi-Wan's eyes bore into him. Full of pleading, and passion, and… love.

Taking in a deep breath, Anakin nodded. His Padawan braid swinging in the air slightly. Obi-Wan smiled, then turned his head to look out the balcony window and up at the night sky that Anakin was admiring not so long ago.

Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan's strong shoulder. For now, his master was slightly taller then him. He wondered how long that would last.

The ginger-haired man rested his head on top of Anakin's in a comforting gesture of trust and love. Circling his arms around his young lover, Obi-Wan dragged Anakin's body flush against his.

"Tonight, all we have to do is cuddle." And that was exactly what they did, even as their eyes closed and they fell into their own love filled dreams about the other.

The End.


End file.
